


Culture

by Okamichan6942



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor receives a little help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture

**Author's Note:**

> (fluff bunny from lj, requested by Hellsfirescythe.)

This had to be punishment.

That was the only conclusion Perceptor could draw as he fit another ribbon on a hook . The ladder he stood on rocked unsteadily as he shifted his weight.

Yes, this indeed had to be punishment. Though he couldn't imagine what warranted Wheeljack, of all mechs, dragging him out of the lab like that. Certainly Ratchet, or Prowl needed to step out of their work areas more so than  _Perceptor_  did. That was without taking into consideration that they had him preparing for a rather ridiculous human custom.

The notion of celebrating something like this baffled the scientist. He had missed a similar event the first few years of the Autobot's awakening by sheer virtue of not having been online. There were other customs that the Autobots followed: Christmas, Halloween (oh the pranksters seemed to  _love_  Halloween. He was  _still_  pulling spider web fibers out of various nooks and crannies around the lab.)

"What you, Perceptor, do there?"

The sudden question and looming presence at his shoulder startled Perceptor. His arms flailed and he yelped as he tried to keep his balance.

A large hand came up, halting the microscope's near fall.

Perceptor smiled gratefully up at Grimlock's ever aggressive masked and visored face.

The Dinobot leader looked from the scientist to the decorations hung around the rec room. "What this?"

"Ah, these are the decorations intended for the celebration of Carly's imminent delivery date. Have they insisted on your participation in this ridiculous event as well, Grimlock?"

The black and gold mech straightened after Perceptor steadied himself on the ladder. "Dinobots not have nothing to do with stupid Autobot parties." His optic band narrowed. It was a policy his fellow Dinobots weren't very fond of, and tended to object pretty loudly to. "Who delivering her, Carly, here? She 'delivered' here all time with him, Bumblebee."

Perceptor blinked, pausing in putting up another banner. "They are celebrating the delivery of Carly's offspring. It is due to arrive in another two Earth months."

Grimlock tilted his head. "That stupid." He paused, staring at a spot on the wall. "Did stupid Autobots celebrate Dinobot's 'delivery'?"

Perceptor finished hanging the banner. "I wasn't here for that, Grimlock. But I doubt it. It's simply not a Cybertronian custom to perform such an act. Mechs would come off the assembly line almost without stop for a while, and then the war started, and there was no time or reason to celebrate the life of someone who would likely die in their first battle." Perceptor didn't see what joy humans, who barely lived for more than a vorn, could find in bringing an offspring to such a short existance.

Grimlock took a step back. "Autobots not care that Dinobots 'delivered', Autobots not care that Dinobots hurt. Dinobots not care that her, Carly, delivers offspring. Me, Grimlock, still say party stupid Autobot thing!"

Perceptor turned to the Dinobot, optics resetting in surprise. "You're here because the other Dinobots are in the medbay, aren't you?"

"What Autobot care?" Grimlock reclaimed the step he'd retreated and jabbed a big finger at the red mech. "It Dinobot problem."

Perceptor turned an inscrutable look on the black and gold mech. "But you Dinobots are also Autobots, aren't you?" He resumed hanging the banner before climbing down to move the ladder.

Grimlock watched Perceptor silently, making the introverted scientist twitchy and nervous. Perceptor's very nature dictated the way he treated the Dinobots- just like he treated all the other Autbots- in his infuriatingly well-spoken manner that always seemed to be on the edge of talking down to a mech.

"Us Dinobots better than stupid Autobots."

"Indubitably. That is after all why you were constructed, because there are quite a few things that you are better at then any Autobot. I'm certain that the ratio of battles we lost to battles we won would be much higher if it weren't for your presence."

That made the Tyrannosaurus blink, taken aback by the unexpected agreement, the confusion evident on his face as he mulled Preceptor's words over for any insult. Perceptor climbed down the ladder, moving it again to put up more ribbon. "You know that Jazz needs no ulterior motive to throw a party, perhaps you should discuss the situation with him. I'm fairly certain that you harbor no animosity toward him, unlike some of the other officers."

Grimlock watched the scientist climb back up the ladder. "Me, Grimlock, not care, but..." He vented an angry sigh. "But them, Dinobots, like stupid Autobot parties. Fine, me talk to him, Jazz. Now you, Perceptor, tell me, Grimlock, about stupid Autobot preparations. Me, Grimlock, help."

Perceptor blinked in surprise, turning to look at the Dinobot who could easily reach the ceiling without requiring a ladder. "That would be much appreciated. Thank you, Grimlock."


End file.
